


They Got No Idea About Me and You

by lostinmysticfalls



Series: Our Secret Moments [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Harry agrees to help Maggie with a paper she is writing for one of her classes, but he soon finds out it's just a ploy to get him alone. They should both know by now that whatever is happening between them is far from casual and short-lived.





	They Got No Idea About Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> From now on, the stories in this series will only be sprinkled with canon references but they will mostly depart from it, unless something major happens that fits nicely in later works.

The scene outside Maggie’s window resembled that of the first day of winter instead of the blossoming rapture of color that early spring always brought to Hilltowne. The cold weather and the snow just didn’t want to leave. Small flurries fell from the sky, drifting through the air before spiraling on to earth and slowly beginning to dust the ground in white. She yawned, having recently awaken from a two-hour nap, but she was still feeling restless and agitated like a cat in heat. It certainly didn’t help that the whitelighter had managed to infiltrate her unconscious state while she was out. 

_I’m the empath. I should be the one hijacking his thoughts._ She was a little annoyed by the fact that not even in the dream realm was she able to stop herself from thinking of him. 

Somewhere in the room she heard the drowned out sound of her cellphone, lazily searching for it in every place she could think of. As usual, the last and most obvious place—her book bag—was where she’d left it. There were countless messages from Lucy reminding her about the Mardi Gras masquerade party they were putting together for Greek row the following Saturday, and two messages from Mel and Macy that had been sent to the group. It was a reminder to her and Harry that they were both working late that night and they shouldn’t wait on them to eat. 

Maggie looked at the time. It was already well past dinnertime. She wasn’t really hungry—not for food, anyway. The type of ravenous hunger she'd been experiencing the last couple days still remained unsatisfied no matter how many self-love sessions she’d managed to sneak in. It was like she couldn’t be satisfied unless it was by his doing. 

Her phone dinged again, startling her. It was a text from Harry to her. _Leftover vegan burger in the fridge if you’re hungry, sleeping beauty._ She made a face like she wasn’t too fond of the nickname he’d anointed her with but she couldn’t deny it was kind of sweet. 

A devious thought crossed her mind, her urges getting the better of her. Maggie smiled to herself as she quickly brushed her hair in front of the mirror and then left her room. The house was awfully quiet, and most of the lights were off with the exception of the kitchen and the living room. Her bare feet made her movements stealthy without even trying.

She peeked into the living room to find Harry sitting on the sofa, completely engrossed by the laptop in front of him. Maggie leaned against the doorframe, a smile on her face. She was only there a few seconds when he realized he was being watched, and immediately closed the laptop and jumped to his feet. 

“I was just catching up on emails.” His reply was hasty.

If there was one thing Harry was really bad at was hiding his nervousness. The way he fidgeted with his tie and straightened out his jacket gave him away.

“Oh my God. Were you watching porn?” She looked way more excited than horrified at the prospect. “And in our own living room. Harry…” 

He looked frazzled. “I most certainly was not watching anything pornographic. How dare you accuse me of such thing.”

Maggie needed convincing. “Alright, then show me.” She gestured toward the laptop. 

“Whatever I was doing is really none of your business.” He snapped back.

She stared at him with narrowed eyes, twisting her mouth as she compiled a list of things he might be into—from what she’d gathered on seldom occasions. 

“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say you’re the type who enjoys porn with a plot. No real preference in looks when it comes to the women but you’re probably into brunettes at the moment. Brunettes with nice—“

“Alright. Alright.” He interjected.

Maggie laughed. “I was going to say hair.” She teased him, watching him open the laptop.

“It’s that show Macy was binging the other night. The 90’s drama about the two brothers who are angels.”

She had a deadpan expression on her face. Actually disappointed by the truth. “I’m gonna be honest with you, Har. I’d have more respect for you if you’d just been watching porn.”

He stared at her for a long minute, making the seconds that ticked by feel endless. She didn't really mind but there were other ways in which they could occupy their time more efficiently. 

“I need your help with something.” She said, radically changing the subject and tone of the conversation.

Harry’s expression changed too. He looked concerned, his brow contorting as he spoke. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, really. I just have this essay to write for my Sexual and Gender Identities class, and it’s kind of kicking my ass. I thought you being more versed on the whole Women’s Studies thing could maybe help me out?” Maggie looked at him questioningly. 

He smiled. “I’d be delighted.”

* * *

Maggie walked into the room, taking the lead. She went straight to the bed, not her desk or anywhere remotely close to her laptop or the open books and scattered papers that were on top of it. 

Harry was starting to think that he'd been lured on false pretenses. He closed the door behind them, his emotions heightened by the slight possibility that this wasn’t a study session as Maggie had made it seem. 

She sat at the edge of the bed. “Here’s the thing…”

He sighed. “Maggie Vera, what is the meaning of this?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Har.” Bedroom eyes gazed up at him as her wild blood heated her body, rapidly concentrating deep in her core. “And it’s driving me insane. I can’t even sleep without you finding your way into my head.”

“Oh dear.” He muttered. “We’ve been over this, Maggie.” 

He paced toward her with the utmost caution, as if an inexplicable force would somehow suck him into her orbit if he got too close. She could tell he was trying to be hesitant but the way he was looking at her and the vibe he was giving off were sending her mixed signals.

“Maybe third time’s a charm?” She smirked, referring to the number of times they’d crossed the line and then promised themselves not to do it again. “You won’t let me do a spell…”

Harry was finally close enough for her to reach out and touch him. She flicked the lapel of his suit with one finger as she spoke. “What if this is the last time?” Her fingers wrapped around his striped tie and she pulled him forward, tethering him to her as he fell over her on the bed. 

He hoisted himself up with his hands but that's as far as his effort went, her legs wrapped around him with no intention of letting him break free. There was no use in pretending like he hadn’t been longing for her after all those days. 

"Last time." He said as his mouth immediately became enraptured by hers. 

He pulled her up just enough to push her further in on the bed. 

It took only a few seconds for Maggie to begin quietly expressing the gratifying feelings he was instilling in her. His lips trailed her jawline carefully, paying close attention to the bend of her neck, and licking it with zeal as if to taste the sweetness of her supple skin.

“Perhaps, there is something I can do to help.” He whispered, accepting the fact that he was already a damned man. “Something that can appease you better than a kiss.”

That was the most forward he'd ever been with her. Maggie’s whole body quaked, her core throbbing in response to his proposal. She bit her lower lip as he spoke the remaining thought in silence. _Would you like me to do that?_

She nodded, watching as his lips traveled down her chest and his hands began to lift her shirt over her stomach. He continued to spread kisses over her olive skin, making her body hum with anticipation.

Maggie did her best to get him out of his jacket in between breaks of clarity. She tugged on his shirt, the force so great, two of the buttons came flying off. Harry laughed and helped her with the task, desperate for her as well. She ran her hands over his chest, warm skin under her fingertips as she leaned into his shoulder and kissed him, making him hard the moment her teeth gently bit down on it.

He unclasped her bra, removing it in haste before enveloping the fullness of her breasts with his hands. Palming them and playfully pinching her nipples as she kissed him once again. Her moans filling his mouth in response to his eager touches. 

After a while, she let herself fall back on the bed. Maggie felt like she was drifting, floating in unimaginable bliss, and for a moment she was afraid that it was all just a dream. 

His eyes trailed her half naked form, fingers brushing soft skin before his mouth wrapped around one hardened nub, suckling it with fervor as he began to pull down her pants. The elastic making it all too easy for him to slide them over her thighs and right off in a matter of seconds. Maggie’s center ached, yearning for more. 

He took his time, kissing her and running his tongue over newly exposed skin. He had her whimpering and panting by the time he brought his face closer to the sweet spot between her legs, the heat emanating from her driving him mad. He nipped at her mound over the thin layer of her underwear, teasing her a little longer before he stripped that off as well. 

Harry concentrated his gaze on her, admiring the beauty of her opening up for him. His large hands settled on her inner thighs, green eyes piercing into her dark and dilated pupils as he slowly lowered his face into her.

He stroked her with his tongue, slowly and subtly at first. Her taste inundating his mouth with each gentle lick.

“Oh, God. Har…” She squirmed, her hands clasped his hair as he carefully ran his tongue over her wet slit. 

Maggie’s body shivered, basking in the delightfully perverse actions his mouth was so earnestly engaged in and the thoughts that he was projecting on to her every time their bodies connected. She felt like he was taking her places no other man had before. Her body riding in waves of elation. All the while, his skilled tongue delved between her folds, lapping up the product of the pleasure he was giving her. 

Her heart was pounding, her temperature rising as his mouth continued to worship her in ways she’d never even dreamed of. It was one thing for her to imagine Harry doing all those things to her and a whole other to find out he was better than she ever gave him credit for. 

He looked up at her, silently asking for permission as his fingers danced near her entrance. His mouth focused its attention on her most sensitive part, eliciting whimpers as he gently pushed his fingers inside of her, her tight passage wrapping around them as they slowly moved in and out. 

Maggie was certain that she wouldn’t last another minute. His mouth was doing wondrous and heavenly things to her pulsating crest. She held on to him, fingers running through his hair and then finally clasping his shoulders as she came undone. A ripple of ecstasy coursed through her body, leaving her spent and in a state of ecstasy for several minutes after. 

They both seemed lost in each other but even through the euphoria and the haze of the moment they managed to hear the footsteps coming down the hall. 

“You need to go.” She said, managing to give him a kiss before practically pushing him off the bed. And he picked up his clothes off the floor before orbing.

“Maggie!” Mel’s voice resonated behind the door.

“Just a minute!” She said, putting on her clothes as fast as she could. 

She took a deep breath, opening the door as if in a hurry. Her cheeks were still flushed and her glow was impossible not to notice. 

“Hey. What’s up?” Maggie said, seeing then that Macy was also with her. 

Mel was trying to find the right way to ask, feeling kind of bad for seemingly interrupting her. “We thought we heard—“

“Are you and Parker back together?” Macy peeked inside the room but there was no one else there. 

“What?” Maggie grimaced. “No. I haven’t seen him in weeks.”

The two sisters shared knowing glances. They were convinced something was up. “We thought we heard some noises on our way up the stairs.” Macy said.

“She thought you were having sex.” Mel blurted out. “Even though I told her that you weren’t really seeing anyone since your breakup. Still…” She paused. “I thought I also heard a man’s voice…”

“What?” Maggie exaggerated a laugh. “I must have been having a bad dream or something.” She stuttered. “Or maybe it was a demon? Harry did say that would become more frequent with all the activity we’ve been seeing recently.”

Mel seemed skeptical but they had bigger things to worry about and her sister’s sex life was not on the list of things they had to be concerned about. “Speaking of our charming whitelighter… Harry!”

“Wait—” Maggie’s attempt at stopping her sister from summoning him was in vain. 

Before she knew it, Harry had appeared before them.

She bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing—or crying—maybe both, she wasn’t sure which of the two. Harry’s shirt was buttoned in all the wrong places and his hair was still a mess.

“Oh dear.” The look on his face was that of a guilty man. 

Macy and Mel looked at each other first. Then looked at Maggie, then back at Harry. It was a long minute of shared glances in complete quietude before Harry finally spoke. 

He gulped. “Would you believe I was attacked by a demon?”


End file.
